


Laying on the Charm

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blushing, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock blushes when Bones calls him darlin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying on the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turcote/gifts).



Panic gripped his chest as he began to experience one of his nightmares again. This time it was the one where he killed Jim during his Pon Farr. It flashes before his eyes over and over again. He must have been thrashing about and making noise because across the sick bay room, Bones leaves his office to see what was the matter.

He turned the 'bay's lights on at 25% and carefully shakes the Vulcan awake. Spock had come to him about his inability to sleep through the night, so McCoy decided a sleep study would be a good place to start. Spock sits up with a gasp.

"Easy, Spock, easy. You're alright. You're in sickbay, remember?"

He takes deep breaths. Even in the dim light Bones could tell there was a sheen of sweat to Spock's skin.

"It was just a nightmare. It can't hurt you," the Doctor soothes.

"I-I dreamed of killing Jim...but this time, he was truly dead. You hadn't saved him. You were crying."

Spock looks up at him with his sad dark-brown eyes.

"Spock."

Bones put a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. Spock reached up his right hand and rested on top of McCoy's. The need to feel anchored and touched overwhelmed him.

"Darlin', it's ok. Jim's in his own room, sleepin' like a baby. And you need to do the same. Promise you'll try?" asked Bones, laying his accent on thick, hoping to ease Spock down.

Spock was thankful for the semi-darkness of the room, for he didn't want the Doctor to see him blush. Even he couldn't resist that old Southern charm.

"Yes Doctor," husks Spock.

With a nod of his head, he makes his way back to his office to finish up a med journal before hitting the hay himself.

Spock sleeps soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
